How A Heart Breaks
by Bren Gail
Summary: There was a reason that Sirius Black became a ladies man. The reason? His almost wife. He loved her to his death. She loved him while married to someone else. Angst. Romance.


**HOW A HEART BREAKS**

_by Bren Gail_

_**June 10, 1980**_

Sitting in an ancient rocking chair, Narcissa Malfoy, hummed as she breast fed her five-day-old baby boy. Draco Lucius Malfoy was perfect. He'd inherited the Black eyes and the Malfoy pale complexion and white-blonde hair. Briefly, she wondered, _what if he had jet black hair._

She gasped. She hadn't let herself think of _him,_ in that way, since their betrothal contact was broken when Walburga disowned him. A contract that neither had agreed, because they had been children – she four years old and _he_ hours old. Yet, they both had grown to adore each other. Love covered a multitude of sins. She had overlooked _his_ choice of friends and school house and _he,_ mostly, had overlooked her similar beliefs that of their family.

Her life had changed that day in 1975; as soon as the betrothal to _him_ was dissolved, she was betrothed to another. She'd always loved Lucius, as her best friend, but he wasn't _him._ She wasn't disillusioned to think that something could ever again come of her love for _him._

An owl flew into the opened window. Although, late for owl post, she expected a letter from Lucius who was on a trip with his father and their business associates, The Knights. Seconds after retrieving the letter, she dropped it on her lap when she recognized the handwriting.

How dare _he_ contact her!

_Cissy,_

_Please, tell me that it isn't true. I'd heard of your marriage to the peacock, some time ago, and only recently of your motherly condition. It crushed me, but what hurts the most is the audacity that you have for naming your child the name I had picked for our future son! After picking my bruised and battered heart off the ground, I recognized the truth behind your choice._

_Regardless of your family and beliefs...you still love me. I'm tired of warming my bed with witches that aren't you. I want a family like James. I know that I can't have that with you, but we can have something. You've done your duty to your husband by bearing him an heir. I promise to stay silent on our affair. No one would know, not even James or Remus._

_I'd rather have a small piece of you than nothing. Meet me in an hour where we spent most of our Hogsmeade trips. Bring the baby. I know Lucius is out of town with his "friends." For now, I just want to talk with you and hold you._

_I love you,_

_Sirius Orion Black_

She didn't meet _him_ at the cave near Hogsmeade.

She cried for several hours mourning a relationship that she hadn't mourned in 1975. Although, she wanted to meet him, she could not. Lucius would take Draco from her if he found out.

This is how a heart breaks:

Sirius would love Narcissa until his death and beyond the veil.

Narcissa would love Sirius while married to Lucius who had won her, but was second best, always.

* * *

**STORY CONTENT WORD COUNT:** 499

* * *

**Author's Note** Let me know what you thought of this unorthodox pairing and story. Thank you for reading it. :)

This story was written in response to the Pairing The Character Competition Revived, Week 8 - Narcissa Malfoy in the Harry Potter FanFiction Challenge Group on this site.

The rules to this competition were to write a 100-500 word drabble using the character the moderator chose in a romantic pairing using a different character than other people participating n the competition chose. I chose Sirius Black.

Quick canon facts according to the Harry Potter Wiki that helped shape this story:

\- Narcissa was born in 1955. Sirius was born in 1959. Lucius was born between September 1953 and September 1954. In this fic, I chose to make Lucius one year older than Narcissa, being born in 1954.

\- Draco was born June 5, 1980.

\- Sirus was sixteen when he ran away and was disowned. Narcissa was 20 whereas Lucius was 21.

\- There is an estimated time range of 1972 and September 1979 for the timing of Lucius and Narcissa's wedding. In this fic, I chose 1976, several months after Sirius ran away, circa 1975.


End file.
